


Wardrobes

by rextexx



Series: Loving you is really hard [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Feck you tumblr, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Just kidding Stephanie knows exactly whats up, M/M, Oh Stephanie you pure babe, Oneshot, Sportacus the purest sweetbun, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rextexx/pseuds/rextexx
Summary: There are many peculiar things to find in closets.Monsters, old clothes, Suits and ties that are unworn and forgotten in the back of the wardrobe - And hiding boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So tumblr spat this prompt into my face and i just couldn't help but write it.  
> http://incorrect-lazytown-quotes.tumblr.com/post/156431589369/stephanie-why-are-you-naked-robbie-i-dont

Today was a Tuesday, the twelfth august, and it was going to be Stingy's birthday soon. He was the second eldest child, besides Pixel, living in Lazytown, turning ten in only one days.  
Stingy had precisely set his reminders a week before, so he could keep the children updated, daily, that he was soon going to be one year older, and finally in the two-number-league, which was a very, very proud moment for Stingy.  
  
A few days ago, Stingy had made invites out of golden cardboard's, together with Trixie, yet ended not handing them out – because he hated sharing. Stephanie helped him. She convinced Stingy to leave the invites to her so she could deliver them and take that burden off of him; its been a terribly stressy situation for him, giving, rather than receiving. He had held Ziggies invite so tightly in his grip as he meant to hand it to the boy that it tore in the middle – and it was drenched with Stingy's sweat. Poor him, he was practically paralyzed by that trauma.  
So, Stephanie took the batch herself and began handing them out. The first one went to Ziggy, a new one, since the last one wasn't readable anymore.  
  
“He really got me a new invite?” Ziggy asked.  
“Yep! And he said he is sorry he tore your last one.”  
“Its okay, he always gets nervous when he has to share.” he read the invite. “Uhh...whats a..ss..slleeee..sleeeping...bug..? Sleeping bug?”  
“Sleeping bag, Ziggy. We gonna camp outside again.”  
  
Ziggies face fell.  
“C-Camp? Outside? B-But...But what if dinosaurs show up again?”  
“Stingy promised me he has his garden completely dinosaur-secured, every bit of it. Also Robbie-secured.”  
That was a huge relief for the boy.  
  
The second invite went to Trixie.  
“Sick, man! We really gonna play paintball?” She asked with excitement in her voice as he skipped over the activity plan.  
“Well, uh...he actually means filling paint in balloons, pinning them to a canvas and throwing darts at them. And when they pop, the color runs down a canvas and --”  
“ _Boooring!_ ” Trixie yawned. “But if you show up, Pinkie, I'mma show up too."  
  
The third person was Pixel. He removed his headset and clicked a few buttons on his game to set it on autoplay, as he read the invite.  
“We're supposed to pay for the food and drinks ourselves?” Pixel furrowed his eyebrows. “And we get a fine whenever we touch one of his belongings?”  
“Ahh, well, ehh- At least bring some food with you, so all of us can share.”  
“Alright got it--” And then he quickly turned back to his game. “Ugh, stupid Spies sapping my sentry...” he muttered, not noticing as Stephanie exited his house to get the last few invites.  
  
The next two went to her uncle and Miss Busybody.  
“Ohh, Stingy is giving a birthday party? _Milfooord~_ we are going to go _shoooopinggg~_ ”  
“Wh-Whut?” The mayor blinked from the window sill into his backyard. “Shopping?”  
“Yes, my dear, we are going to get new festive clothes for Stingy's birthday party.”  
“B-But...we went shopping last week ago.”  
“Ugh, Milford, do you seriously expect me to wear that same dress from that last party again?” She affected a laugh, high, leaving an obnoxious peeping in Stephanie's ear. “No, my dear, we are going _shopping!_ ”  
“I—Y-Yes Miss Busybody.”  
Stephanie rolled her eyes and bee-lined out of the backyard as fast as she could.  
  
Alright. Everyone in town had received their invites.  
Everyone but two very special people.  
Sportacus, and Robbie. She was certain that Sportacus would come, he never missed a birthday. But with Robbie...  
Well, he did appear at Ziggy's birthday. It was one of the first ones he was ever invited to, and seeing as how happy and excited he was that he was allowed to join them was a good omen – he may react as positively as he did back then once he received his invite.  
  
Stephanie decided to go to Sportacus first. Oddly enough, he had been away from Town the whole day. She did see him around 8.08, sprinting through the sports field, sharing breakfast with the kids, before he was off again. She wondered where he had gone to, and what was taking him so long.  
Oh well, she was sure he was fine. He was doing this a lot recently, always coming back home with an exceedingly content smile on his face and dreamy eyes. He jumped higher and bounced much more, practically beaming. I should ask him about it sometimes, Stephanie thought to herself.  
She arrived at the ladder of Sportacus' airship, but since she was restricted from climbing it – it was too high and too dangerous for her to go up there alone without Sportacus' help – she placed her palm at her mouth and called up to the sky.  
  
“Sportacus! Hey, are you there? I have a letter for you.”  
Usually, Sportacus was instantly at the door. Today, the doors stayed shut. Maybe he didn't hear him?  
“Sportacus?” she called again. Nothing. “I guess he's busy. Hmm..” she shrugged. Of course, she could send it through the mail tube so it would reach his mailbox either way. But since she found it more personal and politer to give it to the receiver face-to-face, she believed Sportacus would be there to take it.  
“Oh well, Post tube it is.” She said, grabbed an empty tube and carefully stuffed the invite inside, before sending it up to his ship.  
  
“Alright, now, off to Robbie's place.” Stephanie closed her satchel, threw it around her hip, and started skipping towards the towns borders.  
Usually, they weren't allowed to leave Lazytown without supervision. For once, it was a rule made by the mayor, and not Mister Overprotective, aka Sportacus. But since she had a good excuse to leave town temporarily, and since her uncle was going to be very busy for the next few hours anyway, Stephanie felt no bad feelings as she easily walked past the stone walls that surrounded the town, towards the large billboard in front of the forest.  She always wondered why Robbie decided to live in that old bunker, instead of one of the houses inside the town. It wasn't like the town was overly populated, no. Most houses stood empty for many years.  
  
“I guess everyone for himself.” she told herself. “Sportacus still has his airship as well, after all.”  
She quickly maneuvered behind the billboard, which was urgently trying but failing to conceal the 'secret base' of the towns villain. By now, nobody fell for the disguise anymore anyway. Stephanie moved up the stairs and came to a hold at the large hatch. She bend down, and knocked three times.  
  
“Hey Robbie. Are you home?” She called. Silence, for a moment.  
“Robbie?”  
Yep, there was definitely someone home. She heard...voices. Two voices. Hissing and whispering, then hectic movements, feet tripping over metallic objects and apparently making a very huge mess downstairs. She also heard Robbie's raucous voice, cursing.  
Stephanie blinked confused.  
  
“Who's there?!”  
The Periscope appeared right in front of Stephanie's face. The pink girl gasped, 'Whoa!', as she moved backwards in a startle. But once she realized, she quickly scooted closer again. “Hey Robbie, it's me, Stephanie.” She leaned very close to the two eyeballs of the periscope staring back at her. She heard another startled sound, this time coming from downstairs.  
“ _Eep!_ Not so close, you lunatic!” – she had leaned a bit too close to the lenses, obviously. “Oops, sorry.” She moved back a few feet.  
“Guh, whatever. What do you want?” Robbie hissed.  
“I've got something I wanted to deliver to you. Can I come in, please?”  
“Something? For _me_?” Robbie sounded intrigued, for at least a moment, before he angrily stammered: “I-I mean--- Why don't you just drop whatever you have for me at the hatch and then move your backside back to town?”  
“No, I can't. I...well I would appreciate it if I could hand it to yourself, personally.”  
Robbie mumbled a few things.  
“Grr, fine, hold a second!”  
  
And Robbie stumbled, rumbled and tripped back into whatever room he had appeared from. A few moments later, the valve of the hatch twisted and unlocked. “Alright, come on in then!”  
Stephanie gladly climbed down the stairs, slowly, so she wouldn't drop. Once she felt the solid floor beneath her feet again, she let go and turned around. “I'm sorry, I know you're not too fond of visitors, but--”  
She saw Robbie, frantically fighting with the sloppily tied cords of his purple-golden bathrobe, with his two large 'R's stitched on his chest. He looked a little tousled, like he just had woken up, hair ruffled, cheeks glowing a healthy red shade, a small film of sweat on his forehead. Had he been doing exercise?  
"Alright, now, you better have a good reason to interrupt my--"  
  
“Oh! Were you going to take a bath?” she asked.  
Robbie stopped tying his robe for a moment. “...Y-Yeahh, my...my _bath_. Yes. I was about to take a bath, but instead, I have to deal with you. You're ruining my entire schedule of taking baths the whole day - Shame on you!”  
He looked over his shoulder. A little nervous.  
“Sorry, sorry.” Stephanie grinned sheepishly. “But I just meant to bring you this here.” She reached into her satchel and drew the golden envelope, holding it in Robbies direction.  
  
“Huh? What's this?” Robbie eyed the letter skeptically before he took hold of it. It was closed with a red wax seal. Huh, really fancy for a letter actually.  
“Its an invite. Stingy's birthday's tomorrow, and he meant to ask you if you'd like to come as well.”  
“Oh. So I see he's above handing them out himself and instead send schedule-ruining girls to his loved ones for this.”  
“Ehh, he has...problems with sharing things, you know?”  
“Lovely.” Robbie rumbled and eyed the letter even further with skepticism.  
  
“Say, was Sportacus here?”  
Robbie froze.  
“E-ehh...Pardon?”  
“Sportacus. Was he here?”  
  
Robbie suddenly began sweating a lot more.  
“W-Whut, I, eh, Sportacus? Here? Puh, you're funny, Pinkie.”  
“Well, I was just asking, he's not at his airship, since this morning. Maybe he had been hanging around your place--”  
  
“H-he's _not_ here!” Robbie sputtered. He held his arms out, defensively – shielding the door that was slightly standing open which lead to his bedroom.  
  
“He isn't? But aren't those his boots in front of the--”  
  
“Those are _my_ boots!”  
  
“You have blue Sports-elf boots?” Stephanie blinked.  
  
“It's... it's a disguise. Yes. Ehh, the disguise I used to try and convince you that I am the real Sportacus so you--- Ugh, okay look, its time for you to stop sniffing through my private belongings. Tell Stinky I am not coming! And now, _kush_ , out with ya!” He twisted Stephanie around by her shoulders and began pushing her back towards the ladder.  
  
“W-Wait, wait – you're not coming?” She pressed her feet on the floor again. Robbie started pushing against her, but he was too weak, _too weak,_ to push the nine year old further.  
  
“Ghh--No, I'm not coming. Do I have to write it down for you to understand it?”  
  
“But...but why not, Robbie?”  
“Because I don't _want_ to.”  
  
“But you've been at Ziggy's party.”  
“Well, yep, that was in the past. But now it's the present and this present consists of you getting out of here!” He started shoving again, but the girl was standing unmoved like a pole.  
“What's the difference between Ziggy's party and Stingy's party, huh? You seemed like you were actually really happy to have been invited! And you showed up, and had a good time, right?”  
“That's because, one – for starters, candy boy likes me. Second – I am actually very fond of keeping my stuff before this little _magpie_ starts stealing or claiming it as his own--” And at that comment, Stephanie threw him a very angry gaze. Robbie bit his lip.  
  
“Ugh, come on, Pinkie! I have plans, alright? Lots of plans, I have my entire schedule plan full of _plans!_ I have plans _that high!_ I might _drown_ in all of my plans...” Stephanie still looked skeptical.  
“...And either way, I don't even have any clothes to wear for the occasion. I think I don't even _have_ clothes!”  
“You have _lots_ of clothes!” Stephanie rolled her eyes and moved past Robbie, towards the bedroom.  
  
“...Ehm, Pink Girl, where are you going--?”  
“To your closet!” She said, pushing through the door. Robbie's eyes widened, jaw dropping - goddammit this brat had no sense of what privacy is, did she?!  
“N-No, no, no not my bedroom, not the closet!” he frantically stammered, as he scooted after her.  
  
Stephanie ignored the obvious mess in Robbie's bedroom, and his pleas on top, and went straight to the large purple wooden wardrobe. She grabbed the wings and opened them. Robbie's breath hitched inside his throat. She started roaming inside, pushing clothes neatly strapped on coathangers aside.  
“You have shirts, you have pants, jackets, coats, hats --”  
  
She pushed a large purple coat aside.    
“Oh hey, Sportacus!” Stephanie waved shortly to the elf huddled behind a bunch of ponchos, before she kept moving on, pushing a big furry orange parka over the elf's face before he could even so say a thing.  
  
“Socks, underwear, ties, tank tops, pullovers. Oh look, you even got a real suit! Holy Macaroni, I didn't know you possessed something like that!” The girl grabbed the tuxedo and held it up to her eyes. It was a dark purple suit, almost transitioning into black, with faint pinstripes and a fitting magenta bowtie. “This looks pretty neat! You could wear that! See? You _do_ have clothes.” Stephanie looked satisfied over he small victory.  
  
Robbie was making a very funny face. Eyebrows furrowed deeply over his eyes. lips pressed into a thin line, eyes wide open, very wide, and he almost looked … unsettled.  
“If...If I say I will come – will you get the _heck_ out of my lair?”  
“Well, sure. I mean, if you like I could help you choose a--”  
“Nope. Nope. _Nope!_ ” Robbie snatched the smoking from Stephanie's hands, and began pushing her out of the room again. “So, you'll come?” She asked.  
“Yes, I'll be there.” Robbie hissed.  
  
“Alright! You think you could bring some snacks too? Preferable not cake though, we're having cake there, something like cookies, would be neat! And a sleeping bag, we're gonna--”  
_“WILL DO, ALRIGHT, BYE BYE, CIAO, AUF WIEDERSEHEN~!”_  
  
And Robbie slammed the hatch shut tightly after the girl set foot outside, locking it three times. Then, he slumped against the wall with an exhausted groan.  
“Robbie? Can I come out now?” He heard Sportacus' muffled voice from next room.  
“Yes, you can...” Robbie answered, his voice numb, exhausted – shocked, probably too. But mostly  
exhausted.  
  
Sportacus peeked behind the door.  
“Did...Did she see me?”  
Robbe opened his eyes and stared back. “Oh, hm, lemme think – _noo_ I wouldn't say so, I think she must have greeted another naked Sportacus, who was hiding in that closet – _Of course_ she saw you, Sportaloon!”  
“Oh...” There was a blush spreading over Sportacus' face. He blushed all the way down to his neck and up to his ears.  
  
“You think...she _knows_?”  
“Knows what?” Robbie spat back, as he slowly got back to his feet.  
“Knows that we...well...” Robbie barely believed Sportacus' face could become any redder. Goddamn he was as pure and inocent as a dove, apparently. Its cute. But Robbie just sighed. “Let hope and pray her immature spirit makes her think we were playing naked hide-and-seek.” Robbie picked up the letter he had dropped and opened it. He began reading the invite. The boy wrote his name wrong at least three times...  
  
Sportacus approached, leaning next to Robbie to see what he was holding. “What's this?”  
“An invite. For Stinky's birthday party, _blegh._ And your Pink friend urged me to attend it _._ ”  
"Stingy's giving a party?” He asked enthusiastically.  
“Oh god, not you _too_.” Robbie whined.  
“That's amazing! And we're gonna get to bring our own snacks? Great! We should make them something healthy! We could make some smoothies, or Sports-candy icecream, or we could--”  
“Ugh can't we just not go there? Can't we just...go back to my bedroom and continue what we were doing...?”  
But Sportacus was already gone, grabbing his discarded clothes. “Robbie, Stephanie was right, you should wear that suit for the party, I bet you look very good in it! Weird, I realy have never seen you in this one, its still nearly unworn.”  
“I'm not-- are you listening to me at all?” But Sportacus was far gone, deep in plans for the evening.

No use trying to get an excited elf into slowing down.  
Boy, did he know.  
_  
_

* * *

 

Robbie and Sportacus stood in the corner of the room, observing the party. Robbie tried his very hardest not to stand too close to the elf and make it even more suspicious than it already had been. And he has avoided eye-contact with Pink Girl. God knows what sort of explanation for Sportacus' presence in his wardrobe her little head had spun together – and whom she had told about it. Had she even told anyone? Had she asked Sportacus? Either way, Robbie was paranoid, and rather not stay close to the elf in case anybody would start asking questions.

The elf, whenever he noticed his companion was scooting away, inched closer again, until Robbie had scooted down the entire wall and was now trapped between Sportacus' wide shoulder and Mayor Meanswell's back, who was eagerly chatting with Stingy's mother.  
Ugh, he hated it when the elf did that. He was like a little clingy puppy. Sometimes, luckily, Sportacus would flip-flop away to help out with fallen over decorations, kids in troubles or anyone in need of a hand, and then flip-flopped straight back to Robbie, sometimes with snacks or a drink for him. “You need to stay hydrated.”  
“I need personal space.” Robbie hissed back.  
  
“Hey, Sportacus! Hey, Robbie!” Stephanie quickly squeezed past the adults and children to reach both of them, wine glasses with orange juice in her hand. “You guys want a drink?”  
“Oh, thank you Stephanie.” Sportacus took his glass happily, Robbie only hesitantly. “Is there alcohol in it?”  
“Well, uh...yes, it's--”  
“Good.” And Robbie downed the glass in one go, handing it back to the girl. “Get me another one, would ya?”  
“Robbie!” Sportacus gasped, almost indignantly.  
“Ah yeah, right – _two_ more.”  
Stephanie blinked. “I—Uhh... Well, anyway, I just meant to drop by and say Stingy is really happy to have you both here! He's a little busy you see, shaking hands, taking presents...”  
“Oh that's no problem at all. He's pretty busy, its his special day after all.“ Sportacus said understandingly. Robbie pursed his lips. How could a ten year old have more guests and get more presents than he ever had in his entire life...?  
“But he said he likes your present the most, yours and Robbies.”  
  
“I'm glad he does.” Sportacus smiled, placing his hand on the villains shoulder and drew him a little closer.“Me and Robbie made it together.”  
Robbie pressed his lips together into a thin line, and demonstratively stared anywhere but Pink Girls face or Sportacus.  
  
“You did? That's amazing! How did you convince Robbie to help you prepare healthy snacks? Those smoothies taste fantastic.” She said and sipped on her own cup.  
“Copulation, kid.” Robbie said, before Sportacus could answer. “It brings you far in life.”  
“Really? What's copulation?” Stephanie raised her eyebrow.  
  
“E-err, Stephanie, I think Stingy is calling for you.” Sportacus grinned nervously and pretended to see the boy frantically waving and yelling for Stephanie – just to avoid answering her question of course.  
“Huh? Ah, yeah seems like he's unwrapping more gifts. Well, see you later, have fun!” and she squeezed past the wall of adults chattering.  
  
“Oh and, I forgot to say – me and the others all agree that this suit really fits you, Robbie. I'm glad you're wearing it!”  
Robbie blinked rapidly for a moment, before he looked away, a faint pink shade on his cheeks.  “So you not only teach them how to waste their mornings with exercise, you also teach them how to bootlick, huh?”  
“Well, she is telling the truth.” Sportacus offered a friendly smile, his eyes roaming over the dark purple pinstripe suit on the mans body. “It does suit you very well.”  
“Tsk, yep, she got that bootlicking from you, alright.” Robbie sneered.  
  
Sportacus chuckled, nevertheless, and took a soft, furtive hold of Robbie's fingers. The hold was soft, probably since Sportacus assumed Robbie would pull it away again. But Robbie didn't. Not for the rest of the evening.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you two, dont even hide it, you totally schnic-schnacked and Stephanie totally knows it
> 
> Fun facts for this fic:  
> ·Pixel is playing Team Fortress 2, and he mains Engineer, yup  
> ·Mayor and Busybody are basically acting like my grandparents. "Honey I need a new dress, I cant wear the same one I wore last week."  
> ·Robbie is 99% tsundere and 1% cake


End file.
